txo_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
A weapon is an item that can be equipped and used to cause damage. It must be equipped in the main hand, off hand, both hands (Two-handed and dual wielding), or ranged weapon equipment slot. Melee weapons * A weapon classified as "Main hand" can only be used in the main hand slot. ** Every character can train to equip some main hand weapons. ** Weapons designated 'main hand' tend to be slow. *** This works to the character's advantage - slow means higher base damage, and main hand base damage is the value used to calculate damage for special melee abilities. * A weapon classified as "two-handed" will appear in the main hand slot and prevent the off hand slot from being used. ** Most characters can train to equip some two-hand weapons. *** Agents cannot. ** Weapons designated 'two-handed' tend to be slow. * A weapon classified as "off hand" can only be used in the off hand slot. ** Only characters that can dual wield (only certain classes, some require a talent) can use the off hand slot. ** Weapons designated 'off hand' tend to be fast. * A weapon classified as "one-handed" can be used in either the main hand slot or the off hand slot (with dual wield ability). ** Weapons designated 'one hand' tend to be fast. * A character that cannot wield an off hand weapon may carry an off hand object. ** These are considered to be an armor item (does no direct damage). ** Any character can carry one, but most have caster buffs. *** Stamina buffs, applicable to any class, can be found. ** The off-hand slot is also the shield slot, and characters that can use a shield will often be better off using a shield. Ranged Weapons * Most ranged weapons cannot be used in melee (but see 'Wands'). * Treants, Agents, Werewolves, Fortians, and Reapers can use or train to use bows, crossbows, guns, and thrown weapons. ** For these classes, the distinction between thrown vs shot is important because an ability that works with one will generally not work with the other. * Gooptars, Wizards, and Zone Masters can use wands. Weapons by Weight Light Weapons are one-handed weapons, and heavy weapons are two-handed. List of Light Weapons Toshiko *Machete (Dead of Night) *Scepter (Goop) (Wizards, Gooptars, and Zone Masters only) *Laser Screw (Goop) *Crowbar (Fading Springs) *Moon Blade (Full Moon) *Moon Wand (Full Moon) (Wizards, Gooptars, and Zone Masters only) *Bowie Knife (Dead of Night) *Broom (Zoo Palace) *Piranha Gun (Goop) (Gooptars, Fortians, and Werewolves only) *Crook (Jack the Reaper) Outsider *Katana (Nightfall) *Semi-Auto Pistol (Nightfall) *Electric Baton (Nightfall) *Combat Shotgun (Divided we Fall) *Dart Gun (Divided we Fall) *Spartan Bow (Fort City) *Throwing Stars (Fort City) *BamBo Staff (Knock on Wood) *Boomerang (Shirtman!) *Butcher Knife (Slasher) List of Heavy Weapons Toshiko *Bing Scope (Goop) (Agents and Fortians only) *Zorn's Blade (Klio) *Tawnya's Bow (Goop) *Spirit Staff (Goop) *Acme Mallet (Stay Tooned) *Lancer (Fading Springs) *Pie Launcher (Stay Tooned) *Blunderbuss (Redeem) *Jotunn's Axe (Redeem) *Drill Arm (Dead of Night) Outsider *Satan's Blade (Nightfall) *Submachine Gun (Divided we Fall) *Caveman Club (Fort City) *Chinese Battle Axe (Fort City) *Aztec Spear (Fort City) *Laser Warhammer (Fort City) *Redwood Sword (Knock on Wood) *Chainsaw (Slasher) *Pickaxe (Hooligans) *Sucker Punch (Hooligans) *Seismic Hammer (Shirtman!) Category:Items Category:Equipment